


Silk Pants

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [9]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Double Drabble, M/M, Sexual Content, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve has a few issues with his outfit for their current undercover mission
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	Silk Pants

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Steve Card prompt [“Undercover”](https://i.imgur.com/la8hFeW.png) [D4]
> 
> And for day 09 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: Accidental Stimulation

Steve bites back a groan as he uncrosses his legs and crossed them over the other way. The move was a mistake and only served to bring attention to his current problem.

He looks around the table, forcing himself to meet the eyes of the crime lords as he tries to subtly readjust his throbbing erection.

“Mr Grant? Is there something wrong?” one of the men asks with a dark frown.

Steve’s so distracted he barely recognises his cover name. “I’m fine. I’d appreciate it if we could carry on with the meeting so that we can finish up and get out of here”

He could do this. He could- There was only an hour left in this meeting. It was fine. He could do this.

Steve shifts. The movement causes his cock to glide against the silk underwear that came with the suit, causing another hot flash of pleasure to surge through him. He bites down on his lip to keep himself from making a noise.

Next time he would get his own damn suit. Regardless of what Tony says about believability.

He looks across the table at Tony to see a knowing, smug look on the man’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
